dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Trunks
| JapName=トランクス| RomName=Torankusu| AniName=Trunks| MangaName=Trunks| AltName=Chibi Trunks Trunks Briefs Kid Trunks Present Trunks GT Trunks| CanonTo=Original Manga| FirstApp=Issue #337 | Race=Saiyan-Human| FamConnect= Vegeta (Father) Bulma (Mother) Table (Uncle) Grey (Aunt) Future Gohan (Mentor, alternate timeline) Future Trunks (Alternate timeline counterpart) Goten (Lifelong best friend) Bulla (Sister) Dr. Briefs (Maternal grandfather) Mrs. Briefs (Maternal grandmother) King Vegeta (Paternal grandfather) Vegeta Jr.'s Mother (Possible Granddaughter, or Grandniece) Vegeta Jr. (Possible Great-Grandson, or Great-Grandnephew) }} Trunks (called Present Trunks by many fans to distinguish him from Future Trunks) is a fictional character in the manga Dragon Ball, and the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is the Human/Saiyan hybrid son of Bulma and Vegeta. In the English dub of the Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 video game, he is called Kid Trunks. Trunks' seiyū is Takeshi Kusao. In the American English dub, he is voiced by Laura Bailey as a child (in Dragon Ball Z) and by Eric Vale as an adult (in both Dragon Ball Z and GT). In the Canadian dub of DBZ, Cathy Weseluck provides the voice of kid Trunks; in the Canadian dub of GT, Matthew Erickson provides his voice. In the Filipino, Visayan and Hiligaynon dubbed version in the Philippines by Kid and Adult Trunks in DBZ abd DBGT he was voiced by Bernie Malejana. Biography Dragon Ball Z Android Saga Adolescent Trunks makes an appearance in the Androids Saga of Dragon Ball Z as the first child of Bulma and Vegeta (therefore a "Prince" himself). He has his mother's hair and eye color (purple and blue, respectively), although the latter are shaped more like his father's; as per his paternal heritage, his hair and eyes turn blond and (pupil-less) green when he becomes a Super Saiyan. He is the only male Saiyan in the series not to have black hair. Great Saiyaman Saga His role becomes much larger by the Majin Buu Saga, at which point Trunks is eight years old and fantastically strong for his age. As a child he was trained by Vegeta. He turns Super Saiyan while training with Vegeta in the gravity room, an event that comes as a shock to Vegeta considering his young age (this is not, however, the first time he went Super Saiyan; the circumstances surrounding his initial transformation are unknown). World Tournament Saga in the Junior Division of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournamnet, Trunks makes it all the way to the grand finals and becomes the new junior champion by defeating Goten. Babidi Saga he and Goten compete in the adult division disguised as Mighty Mask, but Android #18 blows their cover while in the match. Majin Buu Saga Shortly after Trunks learn of Majin Buu,from Vedil, and trys to help Vegeta against the Monster, but he and Goten are knocked out, and taken to safety. Fusion Saga In the Fusion Saga (a subset of the Buu Saga), he and his best friend Goten fight Majin Buu, both separately and by joining together into the temporarily-fused being Gotenks. Trunks can be a bit of a spoiled brat at times, but this is probably only due to the fact that he has spent a great deal of time around Vegeta, and has unconsciously adopted his father's cocky attitude. Trunks seems to have developed a habit of taunting and mooning his enemies. His unusual name comes from the running joke of his family members all being named after various undergarments. The English dub of Dragon Ball Z has his name as Trunks Brief (Torankusu Burifu) while the Dragon Ball GT dub identifies him as Mr Brief during Trunks appearances as President of Capsule Corp. Bulma does actually refer to him by this full name in the anime. Trunks has no tail that transforms him to a Great Ape in times of a full moon. One possible explanation is that it may have been removed during early childhood, though no details are given regarding its absence. Kid Buu Saga after being set free from Super Buu, Trunks is killed when Kid Buu Destroys the Earth. he is reived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, and leads energy to Goku's super spirit Bomb. he and Goten also get a group of people to lead a hand also. After the events of the Dragon Ball Z Movie Wrath of the Dragon, Trunks begins to carry around the sword given to him by Tapion, saying it was always meant for him. 10 years pass, Trunks is forced by Vegeta to compete in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. ultimately Trunks never gets a chance to compete, dues to Goku and Uub's departure. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga By the time of Dragon Ball GT, he has grown up, grown slightly apart from Goten (though not too far) and become the president of the Capsule Corporation (often seen trying to escape from the drudgery of the office only to be dragged back by Vegeta), and helps Goku and Pan try to find the Black Star Dragon Balls. Baby Saga In the Baby saga, Baby possesses him but seems to be driven out by Trunks' power, when Baby possessed Trunks he turned Super Saiyan and removed Baby from his body, when in fact Baby only wanted to place an egg in him, to be later activated on Earth. As a servant of Baby, Trunks helps to power him up to defeat Goku on Earth. On the reconstituted Planet Vegeta, he, Goten, and Gohan try to save their new lord from Uub, who seems to overpower him. However, Baby was just playing with Uub, and blasts his slaves into unconsciousness for their interference. Trunks is the first to be cured by the Sacred Water. Trunks appears to have inherited his mother's fascination with technology. He gets distracted by the gadgets on the hospital planet, allowing Baby to sneak up on him. This turns out to have been a plan to lure the villain into a trap however, as Goku, Trunks, and Pan could sense Baby's ki when he got excited about hunting them. Super 17 Saga A year later, Trunks observes the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament, dued to the fact that it was too late for him to compete. A month later, Trunks is ambushed by a brain washed Android #17. Trunks joins up with ,Goten, Majuub, Pan, Gohan and Vegeta to fight countless villians who has returned from Hell. Trunks,then joins the fight against Super 17 but is unable to defeat him. Shadow Dragon Saga Later agianst Syn Shenron (Who later Becomes Omega Shenron) he try to battle against him along with Gohan, Goten and Majuub but fails. Abilities * Super Saiyan Trunks demonstrated this ability while training with his father Vegeta in 150 times gravity. * Kamehameha Trunks never displays the knowledge of how to use this attack in the original manga series, however he displays this skill in the movie Bio-Broly, and later in Dragon Ball GT. Trunks most likely learned the attack from watching Goten or Gohan using it. * Double Buster Trunks attack is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, only smaller. He performed an attack similar to this against Goten in the World Martial Arts Tournament. It is debatable whether this is the same attack. * Big Tree Cannon Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Its attack is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, though scaled down in power. * Levitate The ability to fly using one's ki. * Fusion Dance The ability for two beings to become one. Trunks performs this ability many times with his friend, Goten, temporarily creating the being, Gotenks. Family Tree King Vegeta --------- Queen (Unknown) Dr. Briefs ------ Mrs. Briefs | | | | | | Gure ---- Tarble Vegeta -------------------------------- Bulma | | Trunks Bulla (Unknown Family) | Bulma Jr. | | Vegeta Jr. Category:Characters who can fly ½ Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament Fighters